House Merryjones
House Merryjones is a medium sized Vandal House located within the Kingdom of Lucerne where it dominates Castle Merry where they hold control of a vast swathe of land just south of Lucerne. House Merryjones was once the vassal of House Lovie, but much in the same way as House Hale they were released from this and became their own individual Noble House technically underneath noone but owing fielty to House Hale, and in this way they moved most of their operations out of the capital and into their lands to the south of Lucerne. House Merryjones has risen quite high from their once low levels following the disasterous losses they suffered during the Driving Tide, but under the leadership following that conflict they have grown steadily ever since. House Merryjones has a sigil that represents three lions of which one is blue and two are yellow with a background that is red on one half, and yellow on the other half. The words of House Merryjones are "The demons of the self, are the demons of the soul." and this has to do with the fact that they lost significant numbers during the Driving Tide, and this led to a civil war within their own house after the suriving Grand Lord went insane and nearly destroyed the house. House Merryjones was founded during the ancient days of the rise of the Vandals in the Valley of Lucerne, but they would not truly rise to prominence until they took part in the Driving Tide. During the Driving Tide they sided heavily with House Lovie, and while they gained great reputation because of this they also got devestated numbers wise during the conflict. Following the Driving Tide they became the vassal of House Lovie where they were meant to build up their strength again following the civil war, and then would eventually and hopefully become stronger. This growth would outstrip everything everyone thought they could do, and as time went on they became wealthier and wealthier as they expanded their operations in the deep south of the Valley of Lucerne inside the town of Merrygold which judging by the name they clearly came to dominate. History Early History House Merryjones was founded during the ancient days of the rise of the Vandals in the Valley of Lucerne, but they would not truly rise to prominence until they took part in the Driving Tide. During the Driving Tide they sided heavily with House Lovie, and while they gained great reputation because of this they also got devestated numbers wise during the conflict. Following the Driving Tide they became the vassal of House Lovie where they were meant to build up their strength again following the civil war, and then would eventually and hopefully become stronger. This growth would outstrip everything everyone thought they could do, and as time went on they became wealthier and wealthier as they expanded their operations in the deep south of the Valley of Lucerne inside the town of Merrygold which judging by the name they clearly came to dominate. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Noteable Members Family Members *Gifton Merryjones. Died during the War in France **Mayden Merryjones. Killed by Valia Storm secretly ***Orton Merryjones ****Naelina Merryjones (Naelina Trightower). Died of illness *****Linda Merryjones ******(Ser) Rickarr Kortend *******Reila Merryjones *******Selsa Merryjones *******Orton Merryjones II. *******Tavion Merryjones *****Sarah Merryjones *****Ophelia Merryjones ******Jack Bulwer ****Lolina Merryjones *****Orton Merryjones II. **Valia Storm ***Paulina Merryjones Other Noteables Vassal Houses Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Merrygold Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Hold